Reflection
by Nobody-XV
Summary: So much has happened. Now, we can finally... No. Not yet. Always, it's always been three, but... Everything is different now. "Everything is coming back to me, the true..." It's about time we found out for ourselves. My summaries suck, please read anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**I should REALLY learn not to do this... Oh well, it's like the saying goes. The More The Merrier! I don't think it was meant to be used in situations like the one I'm in, but... Well, I don't think I'm in TOO much trouble with this one. After all, I just plan on posting the first chapter, a preview, and seeing how people respond to it.**

**Disclaimer: I have said this in every chapter I've ever written... EVER. Kingdom Hearts is NOT mine and never WILL be mine! All rights belong to one Tetsuya Nomura.**

* * *

Prologue: The Past is the Future

So much happened so fast... How long has it been? A day? A week? A YEAR? It could be even longer than that...

I wish I was still alive, or rather, alive ENOUGH to at least tell how long I've been like this. That would make the picture in front of me a whole lot easier to decipher. No question about it.

I should probably review everything I know in my head. My name is Ventus. I have a weapon called a Keyblade. Something happened that placed me in this perpetual darkness... What was it? What else do I know?

Nothing.

Nothing MORE... Nothing LESS. I sure wish I knew what was happening. I can see, but not really. Not with my eyes, but with my minds eye. I see a boy with impossibly spiky, brown hair and ocean blue eyes. But...

There is another. A boy with Blond spikes pointed up, slightly to the right. HIS eyes, though just as colorful as the brunettes, held something more. What that more was, I had no idea. But it feels like I've seen both of them before, that they're important somehow. I just don't know.

The second boy, I feel like we are too much the same. Almost like looking in a mirror.

My reflection.

* * *

**Please drop me a review and let me know if I should continue to write this story. There is a link to a youtube video on my profile for this story. It will show some things I have planned for this story. Until next time (maybe) - JA NE!**

**~Nobody-XV**


	2. Connections

**I beg of all you people reading my stories NOT to kill me for never updating. Real life got in the way, I SWEAR! I've had tennis after school everyday since March 1st, have had WAY too much homework, and work in general. Note to those of you looking for jobs... NEVER work at a Taco-bell that's next to the freeway. It's instant doom during the dinner rush. Anyway... I'm really sorry, but I can't promise consistent updates for a while yet. I will give what I can WHEN I can, and I hope you all will continue to read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts- if I did, I would have made it in English before Japanese...**

XOXO

Chapter 1: Connections

-Sora POV-

Kids are lucky. They don't have a care in the world. They're free to run on the beach, hang out with friends, and just relax.

Us... Riku, Kairi and I. We aren't so lucky anymore. Well, that's not entirely true. We can still travel to our play island when we manage to get some free time. We still walk to school together, see each other during lunch and in the halls, and even find time everyday to just goof off for a while and let off some steam. It's nice not having to worry about being attacked the second I let down my guard. It's nice to have my two best friends back with me. It's nice to be back home after a two years of fighting...

But then why does something feel wrong? Ever since Riku and I came back to the islands, something inside me just doesn't seem right. I can never explain it, either. Kairi says that I've changed recently, that I've been brooding more than she thought possible. Its this tugging in the back of my head that I never felt before that's throwing me off balance, I think. That's how I found myself rowing out to our play island. I don't consciously know why I'm going alone, but my instincts are screaming at me to go.

After half an hour of paddling, my tiny boat finally touches land. Quickly and smoothly, I tie it to the dock so it won't be carried away by the current. I can never believe how much I actually missed home. I never really thought about it until Riku and I were nearly trapped in the realm of darkness. I guess you can never appreciate what you have until its gone.

While lost in my thoughts, I failed to notice a figure with blond spikey hair donned in a black coat standing in front of the paopu tree.

-Anonymous POV-

Blue waves crashing against the stone of the platform I stood on top of. A cloudless sky filled with many different colors stretched for miles up above me, signaling that it was early evening. There's a light breeze that makes my gravity defying blond locks sway ever so slightly, my black clothing following the same pattern. This place, where ever it may be, is beautiful.

Suddenly, I hear a click getting progressively louder coming from behind me. I guess footsteps on the wooden bridge are making the noise. Ever so slowly, I turn to face the other person. A boy that looks to be near my own age, with spiky brown hair, blue eyes, slightly tanned skin and wearing a black ensemble with yellow and red hems. is approaching. I don't bother calling out to him; he looks too deep in thought to give me any of his attention. I turn back around to face the sparkling waters spread out in front of me. How I wound up on this sliver of land, I don't know, but I'm grateful anyway. The footsteps stop and both of us just stand there lost in our own contemplations. After several minutes of quiet, except for the 'swish' of the waves, the boy finally addresses me.

"Hey, are you new around here?" he asked while eyeing me curiously, suspiciously. "I don't think I've seen you around here before," he finished in a low mummer.

I pause briefly before I reply, not entirely sure how to respond to his question. It feels as though I've been to this island before, this very spot even, but memories that far back are nothing more than a hazy blur. "I'm not sure..." is my ingenious reply.

A bit perplexed by my vague response he continues to pry for an answer. "Not sure? You don't know if you've been here before?" he continues to ask rudely.

"I think I have, but I'm not one-hundred percent sure. My memory is a bit fuzzy right now."

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to rude. I'm Sora, by the way," he introduced in a friendlier tone, holding out his hand for me to shake. Sora... Sora... 'That rings a dim bell' I say inwardly, afraid to voice my thoughts. I can figure out why his name sounds familiar later. Doing the polite thing, I introduce my self as well.

"My name is..." I trail off. What am I called? It starts with an 'R' I believe, but-

"Sora!" A voice interrupts my thoughts. I spin around and see a girl with shoulder length red hair, pale skin, blu-ish purple eyes, and covered in a pink dress running up the beach towards us. Trailing behind her at a much more leisurely pace is a tall boy with long silver hair that covers his eyes. He, like the girl, also has surprisingly pale skin for an islander. He's clothed in a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black vest under a yellow and white vest.

"Kairi! Riku!" Sora shouts back in response. I turn back to face him, only to let my jaw drop to the sandy ground. The person who was just shy of depressed a few moments ago was jumping up and down, waving his arms like a hyper-active kid who just ate five pounds of candy. The girl- Kairi?- slowed down to a jog due to fits of giggles. The other boy- Riku?- just shook his head several times, a smile threatening the corners of his mouth.

I could already tell I wasn't going to fit in here.

XOXO

**Don't kill me for having a painfully short chapter. This is what I like to call a 'Plot Bunny.' They're awful little things that give your head ideas you can't follow up on. The chapters will get longer with time, but for now... well, I'd rather not go there. Reviews force me to write, so let me know what you think! I hope to see you next chapter and until then - JA MATA NE!**

**~Nobody-XV**


	3. Very Important Note

**I'm sorry to say this, dear readers, but I need to take a break from fanfiction for a while. Life is getting extremely complicated right now. My grandpa died just a few short hours ago and my dad had a heart attack and can now bleed out in less than five minutes and die. All in all, not a very joyous 4th of July. I'm sorry. Remember that this break is only temporary and I will continue my storied after taking some time to compose myself. Thank you for your understanding and patience.**

**~Nobody-XV**


	4. One Last Message

**Hello to all my readers. I regret having to say this, but recently I've gotten a large surge of favorites and alerts in my inbox, so I don't think I have much choice. All of my stories are on a near permanent hiatus at the moment. My dad had a heart attack on the 4Th of July and died in the hospital a mere three weeks ago. Right now I'm in a mini depression and don't feel I can continue writing at this point in time. I apologize to all my fans, both old and new, and hope that you will forgive me and be patient. I will do my absolute best to update when I can, but it won't be for quite a while from the way things are going. You have my sincerest apologies.**

**~Nobody-XV**


End file.
